Framed!
by Nexcess
Summary: Vegata is a fugitive on the run for a murder he never committed, he now must accept various objectives from a man that just might be the only person can help claim his innocence.
1. The promotion

Framed!  
  
A/n: Well to let all of you know this story is of course a B/V story but will not have any powers. But Most of the villains will be in the story. But like I said there will be no powers. Basically this story is about Vegeta becoming a cop and having his first job to catch Kakorott because he is holding hostages. And the story continues on from there.  
  
Chapter 1: The promotion  
  
Vegeta Quickly paced the floor wondering why the boss had asked him to come to his office. It couldn't be that he was fired. No way, he'd had done nothing to get fired. Wait could it be that-  
  
"Vegeta!" Called Sergeant Yemma.  
  
"Yes sir?" Asked Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta we the reason why I called you is because I have gotten word from my boss and I'm allowed to give you a promotion to captain." Said Yemma.  
  
Vegeta's eye's widened.  
  
"Really? Thank you boss!" Smiled Vegeta.  
  
"Ha! No problem."  
  
Vegeta left the room with his head held up.  
  
"What's wrong with Vegeta? He's actually smiling about something." Said Kakorott.  
  
"Yea that's kind of weird." Said Chi-Chi.  
  
"I'm going to go ask boss." Said Kakorott.  
  
"Look you're going to have to handle that Zarbon! I don't want to have to go over there and handle that little job myself do I? I didn't think so. Call when you FINISH the job understand?" Yelled Yemma before slamming the phone.  
  
"Oh Kakorott what do you need?" Asked Yemma.  
  
"Well do you know what's up with Vegeta? He seems to be too happy."  
  
"He got a promotion. He's the captain of cadets." Answered Yemma.  
  
"What!" Yelled Kakorott slamming his hands on the desk.  
  
"Are you out of you're mind? I have been asking for a raise since I put cell in jail." Said Kakorott.  
  
"Well I told you Vegeta's the one that shot him in the arm and leg. All you did was hand-cuff him." Smirked Yemma.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?" Asked Kakorott.  
  
"It's funny that if you don't remove you're fucking hands from my fucking desk I will fire you on the spot!" Shouted Yemma.  
  
"No need to worry about that. I quit!" Yelled Kakorott as he stormed out the room slamming the door.  
  
"Well I guess that means one down. Hahahaha." Laughed Yemma.  
  
Vegeta went inside of the mens room and headed for the showers.  
  
"Hmph this day can't get any better." Said Vegeta as he turned on the shower knobs.  
  
Kakorott stood outside waiting for the man that took his place.  
  
Vegeta walked out cleaning his ears.  
  
"You bastard!"  
  
"Vegeta turned to Kakarott.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You think that you all that just because you got the damn job I was suppose to get! I have been working on this damn police force for years way before you even signed on as a ticket cop." Hissed Kakorott.  
  
"Look Kakorott I guess I was. no am the better cop." Laughed Vegeta as he walked to his locker.  
  
"Oh we'll see whats so funny, oh yeah we'll see." Said Kakorott.  
  
Kakorott walked out the police headquarters, hoping that he would never be able to go back to that pathetic police force ever again.  
  
Well Kakorott is swearing revenge and Vegeta has just gotten a raise. But will it be for the best? Or should he just stay in his original position?  
  
Well I guess until than we won't know  
  
Nexcess_Ninjaman 


	2. Revenge is sweet!

Chapter 2: Revenge is sweet!  
  
I decided to continue this story and put a little twist in it. The story has changed completely. And I hope to go far with this one as I did in my last one. Now without further ado, Chapter 2: Revenge is sweet!  
  
Chapter 2: Revenge is sweet!  
  
Vegeta looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Finally a promotion! I've been on the force for 10 years, and the captain never looked my way! Now in 10 minutes I got an promotion. Unbelievable!" laughed Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah real unbelievable!" chuckled a person. Vegeta snapped his head a saw a dark figure pointing a gun straight at his head. Vegeta quickly jumped off the bed and feel to the floor as the person shot the machinegun like gun at him. Vegeta grabbed a gun from under his bed and pulled himself from underneath the bottom of the bed and pointed the gun. Vegeta shot four rounds at the door. After opening one eye, Vegeta heard a squeak sound and quickly turned around. Before he could fire anything the person shot the gun to his chest and sent Vegeta flying through the window.  
  
"Oh shit!!!!!!" Yelled Vegeta as he was falling down his 14 story building. Vegeta saw a flagpole and quickly tossed his shirt onto it. The shirt connected to it and than halted Vegeta in the air. Vegeta managed to dangle himself outside the building for a couple of minutes before he saw that he was causing a attracting. Vegeta looked to his side and saw an open window. Vegeta then lunged himself straight through the window shattering the window to pieces. Vegeta rolled inside. A couple jumped up and covered themselves.  
  
"Don't worry people. I'm a cop." Yelled Vegeta as he ran through the door. Vegeta looked up the staircase and saw the person running up to the roof.  
  
"Freeze!" Yelled Vegeta. The person shot down at Vegeta multiple times. Vegeta ducked out of harms way and then shot some bullets himself. The person ran to the roof and Vegeta followed.  
  
"I have a bead feeling about this." Said Vegeta as he chased the refuge to the roof. Vegeta shot the door down and looked around. Vegeta finally found what he was looking for. The person stood at the edge. Vegeta cocked his gun at the person's head.  
  
"Don't move! Get of the edge and lay down on the floor." Ordered Vegeta. The person put the gun to his head.  
  
"Don't' move or I'll do it Vegeta!" hollered the person as Vegeta took a few steps closer. Vegeta stopped and gasped.  
  
"Kakorott? What are you doing?" Yelled Vegeta.  
  
"You took my job than you made me lose everything else. I hate you Vegeta!" screamed Kakorott as he pulled the trigger. Vegeta then ran to him.  
  
"No Kakorott don't do it!"  
  
It was too late Goku had pulled the trigger and it had went through his head. He began to fall off the 14 story building. Vegeta ran to the stoop with his gun in his hand. He watched as his former cop fell on top of the car smashing his body. Vegeta stood there startled. The crowd surrounding the death scene and then looked up at Vegeta.  
  
"Murderer!" The crowd chanting as the police arrived at the scene. Vegeta was paying no attention as the cops ran over and yelled Freeze! Vegeta turned around and dropped his gun.  
  
"It wasn't me!" Pleaded Vegeta the cops jumped on him and cuffed him  
  
Nexcess_Ninjaman 


	3. Not this Way

Chapter 3: Not this way  
  
"Freeze! Don't move Vegeta! Drop your weapon and put your hands on your head!" Shouted Nappa.  
  
Vegeta kneeled down and put his hands on his head and fell to the floor. Vegeta looked up at the helicopter. The light flashing in his eyes.  
  
"Dammit I didn't do anything! I was framed Nappa! What the fuck are you doing?" Snapped Vegeta.  
  
"Shut the fuck up! You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be held against you in the court of law." Said Nappa reading Vegeta his rights. Nappa and the rest of the of the force took Vegeta out of the building and into a police car.  
  
Vegeta looked through the window. Than smiled.  
  
"This is really funny Nappa. After all of the years on the force. You really think I would go ahead and shoot a guy off the roof?" Asked Vegeta.  
  
"Maybe we cops really don't know what we're doing!"  
  
".... I know Vegeta. It's hard to believe myself but you were caught in the act and I have to take you in." Frowned Nappa.  
  
"I understand. A cops gotta do what a cops gotta do huh? What's the max I could get huh Nappa? 30 40 years or whatnot?"  
  
"Well the chief is very stern about this murders or homicide. So I think that you might get 60 to life."  
  
Vegeta snapped his towards the drivers seat.  
  
"Are you serious? That's impossible."  
  
"Well the chief made it happen. Now please sit back, lets see what happens when we get there." Said Nappa.  
  
The Police car zoomed through traffic and towards the police station.  
  
Vegeta looked through the window. It had began to rain.  
  
It could have went down that way. But no. what happen may have ruin my life even more......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Freeze!" Yelled Vegeta. The person shot down at Vegeta multiple times. Vegeta ducked out of harms way and then shot some bullets himself. The person ran to the roof and Vegeta followed.  
  
"I have a bead feeling about this." Said Vegeta as he chased the refuge to the roof. Vegeta shot the door down and looked around. Vegeta finally found what he was looking for. The person stood at the edge. Vegeta cocked his gun at the person's head.  
  
"Don't move! Get of the edge and lay down on the floor." Ordered Vegeta. The person put the gun to his head.  
  
"Don't' move or I'll do it Vegeta!" hollered the person as Vegeta took a few steps closer. Vegeta stopped and gasped.  
  
"Kakorott? What are you doing?" Yelled Vegeta.  
  
"You took my job than you made me lose everything else. I hate you Vegeta!" screamed Kakorott as he pulled the trigger. Vegeta then ran to him.  
  
"No Kakorott don't do it!"  
  
It was too late Goku had pulled the trigger and it had went through his head. He began to fall off the 14 story building. Vegeta ran to the stoop with his gun in his hand. He watched as his former cop fell on top of the car smashing his body. Vegeta stood there startled. The crowd surrounding the death scene and then looked up at Vegeta.  
  
"Oh my god! That cop killed him!" Screamed one woman. Vegeta looked down and saw dozens of police cars surround the apartment.  
  
"Shit! Now what the fuck am I going to do?! They think that I killed Kakorott! I can't let this happen to me. There has to be a way out." Said Vegeta as he began to worry himself more and more. Vegeta heard the clomping of footsteps coming up the stairs. Vegeta looked around and saw his only way out.  
  
"That's it!" Laughed Vegeta. Vegeta moved back and began to get an runner speed as he was about to jump building to building to elude his fellow comrades. Vegeta jumped over the huge gap between first building and the building he was on. Vegeta rolled across the roof and looked behind him. There he saw the cops busted the door opened and looked around. Vegeta's eyes widen and he began to run again. One cop saw Vegeta and tried to take him out with a couple of shots. The rest of the cops did the same but Vegeta was already at his third building.  
  
"So Vegeta's gone bad huh?" Laughed Nappa.  
  
My Thanks:  
  
Nas  
  
Majin Maljita  
  
The Big Bang 


	4. Who told him

Chapter 4: Who told him....  
  
A/N: There seemed to be some confusion in chapter 2 and chapter 3. So I'm going to kill two birds with one stone. When Vegeta was arrested in and taken to jail in chapter 2, it was all a part in Vegeta's head. It never happened. Vegeta imagine what would have happen if he should there like an ass with a dead body on the floor with a bullet in his head. But that's not what happens. Vegeta instead ran and evaded police. Making his life more and more hellish. Now he's on search to find who indeed helped framed him. I hope that answered some of your question. Now chapter 4  
  
Chapter 4: Who told him....  
  
Vegeta saw an car stopped next to a restaurant. It had been raining for the past three days. that's how long Vegeta's been running. For the past three days, Vegeta been framed for a murder that wasn't his fault. Yet the only person who knows is none other than himself. To put more salt on the wound. Vegeta is now running from the law. Making him look more and more guilty. Now Vegeta's on the run to find the person who set this up.  
  
"I know goddamn well that kakorott wouldn't do that! He may have been a little bit steamed, but not to the extent to where he would frame me for a murder! Someone set me up. But who? I've have to figure this out." Said Vegeta. It was pouring down in the city, which made it harder for the cops to find Vegeta. But with Vegeta's intelligence. Having to find him is like finding a needle in a haystack. Vegeta ran towards the end of the block. He looked around for any trace of the police. He could hear them but couldn't see them within miles. Vegeta looked at the brick red mustang. He saw the headlights on which meant that the driver left the keys in the car or he went to get a drink real quick. Vegeta ran inside the restaurant. Inside was almost full. At one end was the bar. Another end was the play area for the children. And the middle was the diner. Vegeta walked around. Looking for anything that would help him get those car keys. Vegeta continued to walk.  
  
"I sure you would hurry up Micheal! I have the engine running you know?" Yelled the driver.  
  
"All Paulie, relax. It'll take a second." Explained Micheal the bartender. Vegeta grinned and move over next to the man and sat next to him on the stools.  
  
"It's hard to get good these days right?" Chuckled Vegeta.  
  
"I don't believe I know you."  
  
' I don't remember telling you."  
  
"Well than, if you would please move yourself from this vacancy." Snapped the man. Vegeta threw up hands up.  
  
"Alright whatever. I'm just saying. They have poor service." Said Vegeta offensively. Vegeta walked behind the driver and looked at the bartender. Vegeta gave a nod and the bartender gave a nod back. Vegeta walked back over and sat next to the man again.  
  
"You again? Look-"  
  
"Look I'm not saying anything to you so you don't say anything to me." Said Vegeta in a loser's voice. The man laughed and sat down. Vegeta looked back at the bartender as he bought over a couple of cups. He looked as though he couldn't handle all of the cups. Vegeta stood up.  
  
"Let me help you with that." Offered Vegeta. Vegeta grabbed two cups and dropped a whole cup on the tall man. The man quickly jumped up and grabbed Vegeta.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Yelled the man. The man put down his items. Including his keys. Vegeta eyeballed his keys.  
  
'There it is!' Thought Vegeta. The man cocked his fist and tried to punch Vegeta. His punch was completely off target and Vegeta manage to avoid it and kneed him to the gut. With the man holding his stomach. Vegeta quickly punched him. With the connecting to the man face the man began to drop to the floor Vegeta began to drop too. Vegeta swung his hands and feel on top of the man. Vegeta got back up. And flashed his badge at the customers watching the entire escapade.  
  
"I'm a cop. I have to go. You. Call 911 and make sure he makes it home okay? I have to report this to my chief so he knows what happen. Everyone else?! Continue on with your life! There's nothing to see here! Go on scadaddle!" Ordered Vegeta as he left out of the restaurant. Vegeta walked out to end of the block and looked around.  
  
"Excuse me, do you have the time?"  
  
"5:37."  
  
"And it's still raining? Thank you." Smiled Vegeta as he crossed the street.  
  
Vegeta looked at his palm. In his palm were the keys that were on table.  
  
"Damn I'm good!" Laughed Vegeta. Vegeta walked to the car and drove off. But to where? Who was he going to see? Was there a connection with Kakorott's death? We shall see.....  
  
My Thanks  
  
Jess1182003  
  
Jude: I hope the A/N help answer your question.  
  
The next chapter should be up soon! 


	5. Now what?

Chapter 5: Now What?  
  
Vegeta had driving through the rain for several hours now. With no sign of cops anywhere.  
  
"What's going on? There are no cops in sight. There's got to be something up."  
  
Vegeta turned on the radio and started flipping the channels about him. He finally heard something so he kept it on.  
  
"Welcome to KJAH. The radio station where the news never stops. Right now the police are after this man identified as Vegeta. He's a dark hair man accused of murder and grand theft auto, and eluding the police. If you have any information on this man please contact at 555-323-KJAH once again the number is 555-323-KJAH. Vegeta is said to armed and extremely dangerous. There is a reward at hand for the capture of this man. 50,000 Zennys will be given to him. In other news-"  
  
Vegeta cut of the radio.  
  
"Only 50,000? That's not a lot for a armed and dangerous. Vegeta. Vegeta continued to drive when a police barricade surrounding the entire block. Vegeta stopped and pulled over before the cops could notice anything.  
  
"Now what? There swarming with police and I got to get to Grill's house. It's just a couple of blocks away I have to get there. I got it!" Said Vegeta coming up with a brain storm. Vegeta got into his car and drove a block back. He then started his engine and then drove it straight to the barricade. The police didn't realize it until the headlight shined in their faces because of the fog and heavy rainfall. Vegeta jumped out of the car and watched as it drove straight to them.  
  
One cop saw it and started to shoot at it. The other cops followed and also shot at the car. But it was too late the car hit the patrol car and exploded on impact. Vegeta laughed victoriously as the scene turned uglier by the second. Vegeta ran towards the barricade and saw a rifle on the floor followed by a handgun next to it. Vegeta grabbed it and ran towards Grills' house.  
  
A Police car drove through the fire and chased after Vegeta. Vegeta saw the car and shot multiple bullets with his handgun. The bullets ricocheted into the tires and the Police car flipped over and crashed into a pole. Vegeta laughed again and ran towards Grills house.  
  
A little short but hey better then nothing right? 


	6. Hello Hello!

Chapter 6: Hello Hello!

A/N: Last Chapter, Vegeta drove through rain to meet up with a friend by the name of Grill. After running into the cops. Vegeta drove his car through the cops and manage to receive some armory on the way. Vegeta must continue his mission and find his partner Grill.

Chapter 6: Hello Hello!

Vegeta finally reached his destination. A tall white mansion with red stripes.

"Still living the good life huh Grill?" Wandered Vegeta. Vegeta walked over to the door and dropped his bag that had his arsenal and some clothes in it. Vegeta went to the door and pressed the doorbell. Footsteps could be heard as the person came closer and closer to the door. Finally the door opened up. Vegeta roused his head and fell into a daze. A woman answered the door. Vegeta looked at her.

'Holy shit! Look at those gorgeous eyes! Look at those tits! Is that really blue hair or did she dye it blue? Oh man who is this woman?' Thought Vegeta. The woman looked at Vegeta's apparel.

"Well. Someone seems to be a little happy to see me." Chuckled the woman.

Vegeta looked down and saw that since his entire body was drench in with rain. That the woman could see that see was protruding. Vegeta quickly changed the subject.

"Where's Grill?"

"What do you need Grill for?"

"Tell him that Vegeta's here."

Bulma eyes looked as though they were about to fall out.

"Vegeta? The man running away from the law? Your lying! You're not Vegeta!" Scoffed the blue hair woman.

Vegeta pulled a handgun from the side of his belt.

"Does this look as though I wouldn't be the real Vegeta?" Questioned Vegeta.

Bulma smirked and turned to the staircase.

"Hey Grill! You have a guest!"

"Well who is it?"

"I think you better come down here yourself! Come in Vegeta."

Grill came down the steps and took a good look at who was there to see him.

"Vegeta? No. Hell no. It can't be you. We haven't seen each other in over 5 years! What brings you over here?"

"We need to talk." Answered Vegeta in a stern voice.

"Yeah, yeah come on in man. Bulma close the door and find some new clothes out of my other room for this man right here." Laughted Grill. Grill put his arm around Vegeta's shoulder.

"Damn how long have you been in the rain? Having problems with the wifey? Just kiddin. So what can I help you with Vegeta?" they spoke as they faded into the next room.

"So you're accused of killing a man that killed himself? Why didn't you give yourself up and explain it to them the right way?"

"What are you fucking out of your mind? Give myself up? Why in the hell would I do something like that for?" Snapped Vegeta.

"Hey man relax. I'm the felon alright? I don't have cops chasing after me alright? And which reminds me, what makes you think that the cops won't come here?"

"Because they wouldn't think that a criminal would reside in a place like this."

"But on the contrary, they would think that you were holding the place up. As if you were holding me hostage."

"Are you going to let me stay here or not?"

"Of course I am. You're family. And I'll treat like family alright?"

"Perfect. Where do I sleep? On the couch? Where?"

"The couch? What do you think I am Bulma? Did you see where I live? You're going to have a room just like me. BULMA! COME SHOW VEGETA WHERE HIS ROOM IS! NOW!" Shouted Grill. Bulma came over to the entrance of the kitchen.

"This way Vegeta. Get you're stuff." Vegeta grabbed his stuff and followed Bulma. Bulma led Vegeta up the stairs to a room with red door that has the word guest room encrypted on it.

"This is your room." Vegeta dropped bags.

"This is a guest room?" As a astonished Vegeta.

"Why yes it. Why? You don't like it?"

"Don't like it- How long can I stay in here?"

"Lets ask Grill."

Before Bulma could say anything. Vegeta stopped her.

"Let's not do the screaming thing."

"What are you talking about? I was going to use the intercom."

"Oh Well go ahead."

Bulma looked to her right and press the green button.

"_Grill. Vegeta wants to know how long he can stay?"_

"_Tell him that as soon as he starts making money. He can start paying rent." _

"_Aliright. Oh and when are you eating? I'm going to start cooking in awhile and I want to know what you want."_

"_I'll eat if Vegeta eats."_

Bulma turned to Vegeta.

"I'm eating."

Bulma turned back to the intercom.

"_Vegeta's eating."_

"_What's he having??"_

"........._.He said whatever I can make."_

"_Well there you go. Make whatever you can."_

"_Alright I'll just explain what Vegeta has in his room."_

"_Great. Hurry up, I'm hungry."_

"_Oh shut up." _Snapped Bulma as she turned off the intercom. Bulma turned to Vegeta. Alright. This is you're room. You can do whatever you want.........."

Vegeta came out of the his room and walk down to the kitchen.

"Well look who decided to come out of his room. You've been up there for 3 hours. It's 7 o'clock now. You got to eat. Here's you dinner. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. So I ask that you get some sleep." Smiled Bulma.

As Bulma left to go upstairs, Vegeta leaned over to watch look a Bulma. Bulma looked back at Vegeta. Vegeta gasped and fell down on the ground.

"I love it when they do that." Snickered Bulma.

"Damn woman.

"What could possibly be so big?" Asked Vegeta.

Vegeta shrugged it off and continued eating.

"I'm tried." Yawned Vegeta. Vegeta got up and went to his room.

Vegeta walked inside and saw a beautiful woman lying on his bed.

"What the hell?"

"Grill called me and said that you may need some service."

"Oh yeah." Vegeta knew he had to get up early but what the hell.

My Thanks

Jess1182003: You asked, I answered.

NexcessNinjaman


	7. Your first mission

Chapter 7: Here's your first mission

A/N: Vegeta was let into the house of his old friend Grill. By paying his debt, Vegeta has to go out and handle a couple of 'problems'. Vegeta accept the deal knowing that each and every job could lead him to the person that framed him.

Chapter 7: Here's your first mission

"Here Vegeta. Everything you're going to need." Vegeta looked down at the briefcase that was given to him.

"This is it?" Asked Vegeta.

"Yeah is that a problem?" Chuckled Grill.

"No. It's just that I thought I would need more."

"What you think you're going to shoot someone or something? Ha! I can't put you on that risk yet. I just need you to do a task for me."

"Great. Just great. Now refresh my memory and remind me on what my mission is again?"

"If I say it anymore I might send Bulma on this job. I just want you to go see this person names Yamcha. He hasn't given me my pay, and I want to know why. He lives on some resort on Orangeville."

"Whatever. I know I'm not walking." Vegeta scoffed as he began to pick up his bags.

"Oh you not walking, you're going to take the bus."

Vegeta dropped his bags with his jaw basically touching the floor.

"What?! Are you fucking out of your mind? I am not taking a bus to do this fucking job alright? How dangerous does it look when a person comes up to you off a damn bus! That's not scary!"

"Alright alright! I'll give you a grand. Just a grand. For each job, I'll pay you more. Now go make sure I get my money from Yamcha by tomorrow!" Barked Grill. Picked up his briefcase and looked at Grill.

"This better be for my benefit."

"Of course it is. Now take the grand and get the hell outta here." Vegeta looked at the cash and took off.

Grill looked at Vegeta and laughed as he walked into his house.

"I can't believe this. I'm wanted by the state and here I am about to take the bus. There's got to be a better way to get to this fools house. Vegeta looked around to see if there was anything to he could get his hands on. There parked motorcycle

"What's with me and motorcycles?" Wandered Vegeta. Vegeta shrugged and walked over to the motorcycle.

"The idiot left his keys inside the motorcycle? What an ass."

Vegeta moved the motorcycle to the street when he heard a yell.

"Vegeta! What the hell are you doing?" Yelled Krillin.

"No time Chrome dome . I need this." Snapped Vegeta as he rode off. Krillin looked on.

"Ah man I was just getting the hang of that. 18's going to kill me." Groaned Krillin as he scratched his head and decided to fly home. Vegeta sped to his target.

"I want to get this over as soon as possible. Doing this already reminds me of what I already done in my past." And on he went. Not knowing what was coming to him.


	8. Oh No! It's you! Pt1

Chapter 8: Oh No! Pt1

Last Chapter, Vegeta was sent by Grill to find Yamcha because he hadn't paid his dues to Grill. Now having somewhere to run when in trouble. Vegeta can now go his spree.

Chapter 8: Oh No! Pt1

Vegeta reached the resident of Yamcha. Vegeta looked at the area. A deserted area with broken windows in about every house. Except for one. A big orange looking house with barred up doors. Vegeta got off the Motorcycle and made sure that he took the keys, unlike the moron that he took the motorcycle from. Vegeta took his duffle bag and went across the street.

Vegeta walked over to the most noticeable house. Vegeta pulled out one of his handguns and slipped it on the right side of his holster that was covered by his long jacket.

"Who is it?" Asked a voice through speaker box.

"A delivery for a Yamcha?"

"What do you need him for?"

"Are you fucking deaf? A delivery!"

"Alright I'm coming down."

Vegeta looked around to see if there was anybody there to see or hear anything that was about to go down, Vegeta inserted more guns into his coat and waited for Yamcha to come down. A number of locks could be heard being undone.

Before the door opened, and gun could be heard being loaded.

"Don't move!" Ordered the voice.

Vegeta looked up. Because of the glaring sun that came about while Vegeta took his trip to see Yamcha, Vegeta could not see much of the face.

"You must be Yamcha."

"Yeah maybe. Why? Who the hell are you?"

"I was sent here by Grill to have a little conversation."

"What's under the coat?"

"Nothing but my body."

"Let me see."

Vegeta opened his coat. There nothing but his black shirt was showing.

"Alright let him in." Instructed Yamcha. The door opened and most of Yamcha's apprentices were standing there.

Vegeta took a look at one them. A beautiful woman with green hair that went down to her elbows. Who looked like she was in her early 20's? Vegeta enter the room.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Asked Vegeta. The woman closed the door and made everything pitch black.

"What the hell is going on?"

Vegeta felt something coming fast at him and quickly fell to the ground. A bullet ricochet a past Vegeta.

"Oh. So that's what's going on." Laughed Vegeta. Vegeta pulled out both handguns from his holsters and shot three bullets. With every shot a flash of the house could be seen. Someone grunted as a body could be heard falling onto the floor. Vegeta continued to shoot at what he sensed. The more he shot, the more people he hit.

Yamcha watched from a camera.

"How can he see without any lights? How is he hitting them like that? Is he closing his eyes?" Wandered Yamcha.

"Vegeta was in fact closing his eyes as he shot the henchmen. Vegeta quit shooting and looked around. With his eyes closed, Vegeta was able to see the a person's body temperature

'That's all of them for now.' Thought Vegeta.

"Well done. Well done." Applauded Yamcha. You did it! You kill every one of my henchmen as I would call them. What is your name if you don't mind me asking?"

"Vegeta."

"Now you said that Grill sent you over here right? Well you can tell that guy that sending over a hit man will not scare me."

"Well. I'm no hit man. But if you want to consider me as one then let me be one." Snapped Vegeta.

Yamcha pulled out two revolvers and pointed them straight at Vegeta's head.

"Ha a revolver doesn't scare me."

Nexcess-Ninjaman


	9. Oh No! It's you! Pt2

Chapter 9: Oh No It's You Pt2

A/n: Last chapter, Vegeta stopped by Yamcha's house to take care business. And it turns out that Yamcha was armed and ready to fight! Vegeta killed most of Yamcha's apprentices. Vegeta and Yamcha are now going to go to battle.

Chapter 9: Oh No It's You Pt2

Vegeta shot three bullets at Yamcha, shooting all three at his head. Yamcha saw it coming and rolled out the way. Yamcha retaliated by shooting every one of his bullets at Vegeta. Vegeta ran towards one of the pillars and let that take the bullets. Vegeta looked to see where Yamcha was at and shot at least six bullets. Yamcha ran underneath one of the dead bodies that was lying on the ground and picked it up for armor. Vegeta saw his chance. Vegeta moved from the pillar and shot at Yamcha's feet. Yamcha threw the body on the floor to keep it from hitting his feet. Yamcha shot at Vegeta, forcing him to retreat. Yamcha than ran away into the kitchen. Vegeta looked around and saw no sign of Yamcha.

"What a coward." Mumbled Vegeta.

Vegeta then after Yamcha into the kitchen. With no more bullets remaining in his handguns, Vegeta discarded the weapon and drew a shotgun.

Vegeta had feeling and stopped right the side of the entrance of the kitchen. Yamcha stood underneath the counter, waiting for Vegeta to enter so that he could put him out of his misery. Vegeta loaded his shotgun and cocked it. Vegeta took a peak and didn't see Yamcha. Vegeta lowered one knee and slowly crept to the counter.

"Come on out you coward." Yelled Vegeta.

Yamcha shot at the ceiling.

"I am not no coward!"

"_Not no coward? What the fuck kind of English is that?_" Whispered Vegeta to himself.

Vegeta looked at the ceiling to see where it could have came from.

"When I find you, I'm going to kill you."

"Well Mister Bad Guy thinks that he can kill me? Why would you try and kill little old me?" Snickered Yamcha.

"Good guy bad guy. I'm the guy with the gun." Snapped Vegeta. Vegeta rolled past the counter and saw Yamcha squatted behind it. Before Vegeta could shoot it, Yamcha kicked a chair in his direction, causing him to knock it away, giving Yamcha enough time to get up and run. Vegeta watched Yamcha ran from him and shot a round at him. The bullet got away from the speeding Yamcha and hit the oven. Making a huge hole. Yamcha used what was left of his guns and shot them at Vegeta. Vegeta ducked under the counter and looked to see where Yamcha was running to this time. Yamcha ran into another room. Vegeta stood up and walked to the oven and turned on the fire. Vegeta saw a roll of paper towel and threw it into the oven. Vegeta looked at where Yamcha ran, reloaded his shotgun and ran into the room after Yamcha.

"Oh shit! This guy won't leave me alone!" Squealed Yamcha. Yamcha ran over and broke open a glass. There hung a blade. Yamcha took the blade and stood with his back to the wall waiting for Vegeta to past by so he could have another chance of taking him out.

Vegeta ran over the door. The door was open ever so slightly Vegeta kicked open and took a look around. A room that looked a lot of like a samurai's area. Vegeta saw a broken up samurai's mask.

"What the fuck is this?" asked Vegeta.

Yamcha let out a war cry. Vegeta looked at Yamcha, what seemed like 2 seconds looked like 2 minutes. Everything was in slow motion. Vegeta easily moved out the way and kicked Yamcha in the ribs sending him through the closet. Yamcha fell on the ground. Vegeta halted and watched as the closet fell on top on Yamcha. Yamcha looked back as there was nothing he could do but put his hands in front of his face. The closet crushed Yamcha. You could hear the scream from Yamcha.

Vegeta walked over and lifted up the closet.

"I guess I didn't have to kill myself." Chuckled Vegeta. Vegeta smelled the fire that he cause early when he was in the kitchen. Vegeta looked and saw the entire kitchen was set on fire. The entrance was cut off by flames. Vegeta heard sirens and came up with an idea. Vegeta took a breath and jumped through the fire. Because he of the fire and hole from the windows, Vegeta could see thewhat wason the ground.

There lying were the dead bodies that he shot. Vegeta dragged two of the bodies. He put one body against the pillar with all the bullets on it, took the gun that he discarded and wiped his fingerprints off it and put on the body's hand. Vegeta then did the same with the other body. He put the body against the other pillar and wiped the fingerprints off the gun and put it in the hands of the dead body. Vegeta saw the sirens of the fire truck through the windows and curtains and ran and took his duffle bag and ran right back through the fire and back into the room where Yamcha was lying. Vegeta took the sword out of Yamcha's body and tossed it, not having anything but getting him and Yamcha out of harms way. Vegeta put Yamcha on his shoulders and looked around.

"Where is it? I know it's here somewhere!" Vegeta took a uzi out of hid bag and shot everything as he turned in a full rotation. Then it came out. A little opening from the door slithered open, exposing the hiding place. Vegeta grinned and threw Yamcha and the duffle bag into the door. Vegeta looked around to see if anything else was left that could give him away.

"The sword!" Gasped Vegeta. Vegeta closed the door and ran to get the sword. Vegeta picked it up when a fireman came into the room and stared at Vegeta. Vegeta looked at the fireman. The fireman looked at Vegeta, then looked at the sword that was in his hand. Vegeta knowing that killing the fireman would be wrong and pointless threw the sword on the ground and chopped the firemen on the neck. The fireman grabbed his neck, leaving him defenseless. Vegeta grabbed the fireman and kneed him in the stomach. The fireman collapsed and past out from the pain. Vegeta grabbed the sword and opened up the door. Vegeta took another look just to be sure and went through the door.

A fireman looked at his fallen comrade and called the rest of his companions as they put out the rest of the fire.

Vegeta saw a door with locks on it. Vegeta shot a couple of bullets at the door and kicked his way through it. There parked a heaven full of cars. Not caring which car to take, Vegeta dug in Yamcha's pocket and took out his keys. Vegeta took the keys and button that triggered all the cars to chirp. Vegeta jumped in the nearest car and threw the duffle bag and Yamcha into the back. Vegeta looked at the keys and looked at the key hole. Not having anytime to look through every key. Vegeta took a wild guess and put a key in the keyhole. Vegeta turned the ignition and the car started.

"Well I guess it's my lucky day." Laughed Vegeta. Vegeta took the car and drove it up to the garage door. Vegeta drove the car through the door and drove into the street putting in between the other cars and camouflaging him from the cops and everyone else.

"What the hell am I going to do with a dead body?" Asked Vegeta.

And Vegeta drove off to figure out what to do next.

thanks

zicke

Sudia


	10. Next mission: Nappa

Chapter 10: Next Mission: Kill Nappa

A/N: Last chapter, Vegeta battled all of Yamcha's henchmen to the end and finished them all off. Vegeta started a gunfight with Yamcha. Yamcha knowing that he was simply overpowered retreated and ran into his room filled with old Samurai gadgets and weapons. Yamcha tried to ambush Vegeta By taking swipes at him with one of his ancient swords. Vegeta manage to elude the attacks and kneed him into a closet that fell on top of him making all the knives and swords fall into him. Vegeta carried Yamcha out through a secret passage and drove off trying to figure out what to do next.

Chapter 10: Next Mission: Kill Nappa

Vegeta drove and swerved around the rest of the cars to try and get to Grill's house quicker to try and sort out this whole mess. Vegeta saw his exit and almost hit a police car.

"Hey Yajirobe! Did you see that? That guy almost killed us. We better pull him over!" Barked Tien. Yajirobe place his hand on his shoulder.

"Relax man. I'm sure he probably has some baby on the way or something. It can't possibly be anything worse than that. Right? I mean, it ain't like he killed someone or something like that. Right? Ha ha ha haha" Laughed Yajirobe. Tien shrugged and continued his way back on route.

Vegeta saw Grills house and headed down in that direction. Bulma stood there at the garage door.

"_Open it my dear._" Ordered Grill. Bulma opened up the door to the garage and waved her arms around to receive Vegeta's attention. Vegeta continued to drive at a high pace speed before he saw Bulma waving her arms and showing him where to park. Vegeta pulled a u-turn and drove right into the garage. Vegeta stopped right before he smashed into the wall. Bulma looked at the car. Waiting for Vegeta to come out.

"Vegeta what's going on? Do you need help or something?" Asked Bulma. Vegeta kicked open the bag and threw two duffle bags on the on the floor. Bulma looked at the bags and looked at Vegeta. Vegeta took a deep breath and looked at a bamboozled Bulma.

"Where's Grill?"

"He's upstairs. Why? What happen? Why is that bag moving?"

Vegeta looked down at the bag and heard muffled yelled with some ferocious kicking to try and get some air. Vegeta walked over to the bag and peeled open the bag. Yamcha exhaled and looked up at Vegeta.

"Oh shit. Please don't kill. I think one of my ribs is broken already."

"How the hell are you still alive? I pulled a blade out of you."

"Yeah well any closer and you would have seen what I had for lunch."

"Well get up, there was a reason on why this whole thing took place." Snarled Vegeta as he grabbed Yamcha by the neck."

"Oh Kami please! Please help me!" Screamed Yamcha.

"Woman! Close that garage door."

Bulma quickly pressed the button and help Vegeta unload the car and followed Vegeta upstairs to see Grill. Vegeta dragged Yamcha making him hit every stair step as he climbs the stairs. Grill sat at the seat inside the kitchen as he heard commotion coming up the stairs.

"Damn he's good." Chuckled Grill.

Vegeta lifted Yamcha from the floor.

"Now listen here you piece of shit. You going to see Grill and I going to be able to pay my rent. So don't make me mad got it?"

"You mean to tell me that all this was for rent??" Questioned Yamcha. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and tossed Yamcha threw the door. Yamcha rolled over to Grill's foot.

"Wow Vegeta. I didn't expect you to get him here so fast. Why the hell is he bleeding so damn much?!"

"The little bastard put up a fight with his little gang. But took care of it."

"I can see. Well I think you paid all the rent for the month."

Vegeta turned around to leave when suddenly he had a something to say..

"Next time I do this, I want some money understand?"

"Alright. Absolutely. Why not? Why don't you escort Bulma out of this side huh Vegeta?" Vegeta nodded and left the room. When Vegeta closed the door. Grill and Yamcha began to laugh.

"What a joke Grill! Where did you find him? _"Next time I do this, I want some money, understand?"_ Mimicked Yamcha.

Vegeta heard laughing but ignored it. Bulma came by and saw Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta what's up?"

"Grill wants me to escort you to you room."

"Whatever."

Vegeta accompanied Bulma to her room. Bulma unlocked her room and walked inside. Vegeta went in right behind her.

"Why do you do this?" Asked Vegeta

"Do what?"

"Belonging to Grill. Why become his whore?"

"I'm not is whore, or will I ever will be. I just needed money and I met him.

Vegeta pressed up against her.

Bulma turned her head.

"What are you doing?" She said with a big grin.

"About to have some fun."

Zicke

Sudia

Next chapter soon

Nexcess-Ninjaman


	11. Timeout

Timeout.

This is just a announcement to tell that I will have a chapter posted for each one of my stories in the new year. As for now, I'm taking a wee break. I might be able to squeeze in a little chapter a Mars or TA1 or Framed! But I have not forgotten about any of these stories.

Nexcess-Ninjaman


	12. Die now or later? Pt 1

Chapter 12: Die now or later? Pt 1

A/N: By now, most of you are probably wandering why I haven't written a chapter in almost two and a half months. Well it's simple. Normally I wouldn't bother explaining this to anyone, but I broke my arm while trying to protect my little sister from this avid dog. While I told my little sister to run home and get my father. The dog jumped on top of me and bite into right arm. As I screamed in agony I managed to land in a few blows to the rib cage of the dog. I felt as though the dog had gotten through my bone. My father and my brothers manage to pry the crazed animal off of me and take me straight to the hospital. I was out of commission for at least four to six weeks. My mind had been out of writing. It was the last thing on my mind. Well there goes my reason. I hope that not too many of my reviewers have forgotten about my stories. Since I have returned from injury, I will have more chapters posted.

Chapter 12: Die now or later? Pt 1

Vegeta walked into Grill's garage.

"Pretty nice selections we got here." Laughed Vegeta as he rubbed his hands together. Vegeta walked over to a red mustang.

"Let's try that one." Vegeta open the door and looked through and around the car.

"I know he left me something here." Mumbled Vegeta. Vegeta sat onto the driver's seat as he began to rummage through the papers next to the clutch. Vegeta pulled a red sheet from underneath the driver seat.

"Found it! Let's see what Grill has planned for me this time. Hopefully, I'll be able to do what I do best." Vegeta shut the door and began to read the letter.

_Alright look, you already went and did Yamcha for me, now I want you to go to Orange Lane. There'll be a man living there that goes by the name Nappa. He's been causing some problem with my boys and nobody wants to take him out, mainly because he's cop himself. Being that you're a refuge, this shouldn't be a problem right? He also has something that belonged to me for quite a while. He has multiple rings on his fingers but the most important one is the one with skull head with the red diamond in the right eye, and a blue diamond in the left. It's on his right hand. It always is. Get that for me and we're talking serious money here. Let's see what you capable of Vegeta. Meet me in the Oratona Restaurant afterwards. Their should be a cell behind the seat. Use it to call me. _

_Grill. _

"So! He's questioning my capability huh? Ha! Just for that I'm going to make this a quick one." Vegeta turned the key and ignited the car. Vegeta pulled the cell from behind the seat saw some sunglasses on top of the mirror. Vegeta swiped the glasses and drove out the garage.

"Looking outside couldn't be more beautiful. What the hell happen to police? It's been three days and nothing on me! Seems kind of interesting." Vegeta turned on the radio. A red light on the street light forced Vegeta to a halt. A pedestrian strolling by look at the window and recognize Vegeta.

"Holy shit! That's Vegeta! Runnnnnn!" Screamed the pedestrian. Vegeta was looking around the side of the seat to make himself more comfortable before hearing the woman scream.

"Ah damn!" The woman pointed at the vehicle as she proceeded to yelled at the top of lungs. Vegeta took a rubber band off of his hand and tied it around his hair to put it into a ponytail. Vegeta stuck his head out the window.

"Bitch what the fuck are you yelling about?" Hollered Vegeta. The woman looked at Vegeta, and immediately the woman ceased her yelling.

"Oh I'm sorry sir. I had thought you were that killed Vegeta. You do resemble him though."

"You were trying to call me a killer weren't you? Just because I 'resemble' somebody, does not mean that I'm that person! If I said that you resemble the back of my ass, would you take that as a compliment?"

The woman looked at Vegeta blankly.

"…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Shut up. You're causing traffic." Snapped Vegeta.

The woman began to weep and quickly ran onto the sidewalk. Vegeta chuckled and rolled up his window and drove off. Vegeta drove into an area.

"This must be it. So he lives in the projects huh? Even better."

Vegeta parked his car and looked out the window.

"Yep Orange Lane. Let's get this over with."

Vegeta looked up and down the block. There were four men sitting on the steps of a building. Vegeta walked over to the men.

"Do you guys know where I can find a man named Nappa?"

The men abruptly stopped smoking and talking and looked up at Vegeta?"

"Who the fuck is you?" Asked the man on the corner.

"A man named Grill sent me over. Know him?"

"I do. You're here to take Nappa out to lunch right? You're the businessman right?"

"Yeah something like that."

"He's on the twelfth floor. You're going to have to use the stairs though."

Vegeta looked up at the building.

"This better be worth it." Whispered Vegeta.

Vegeta walked inside the building and heard the door slammed shut as the floor suddenly turn pitch black. Then a red light pointed at Vegeta's chest. Nothing but guns being loaded was heard. Vegeta pulled a handgun out of his holster. Then gunfire was shot towards him. Vegeta rolled out of the wave of bullets and hid behind a pillar.

"This guy is making things worse for himself." Growled Vegeta. Vegeta withdrew his handgun and pulled out his magnum and revolver.

Vegeta closed his eyes as the bullets tried to find their way through the pillar he hid behind. Vegeta felt the body heat around the floor.

"I just want to see Nappa." Yelled Vegeta. Nothing but gunfire replied back at Vegeta.

"Alright have it your way then." Vegeta jumped and angled himself at the bodies next to the elevators. Vegeta shot at it and heard groaned and yells in agony.

Vegeta stood up and spun in a full 360 rotation and fired shots. Vegeta threw his elbow in the button to send the elevator down to him. Vegeta continue to shoot at anything he thought was a person. The elevator made a ding and open up. The light inside of it had shown part of the carnage made by Vegeta. Vegeta walked backwards into the elevator and let the door close. Hoping that the elevator would go to the 12th floor and nothing else.

'Wait a second! Wasn't the elevator supposed to be down? I guess that was a trick to. Good thing I didn't go up the stairs. Just imagine what would have happen if I took the stairs?' Thought Vegeta. Vegeta reached up the sixth floor when the elevator stopped. Being cautious, Vegeta whipped out his guns a waited for the door to open. Their stood a ten year old boy. Vegeta looked down at the boy and put his guns away.

"Kid it isn't safe here! Go run inside your house and make sure your door is lock."

The boy looked at Vegeta.

"You should have taken the stairs." Whispered the child. Vegeta looked at the boy.

"What?"

"Better finish off the reason you came here."

Vegeta looked at the boy with no hesitation close the door and heeded his words.

Vegeta reached the twelfth floor. The floor seemed normal, at first.

'That guy didn't tell me where Nappa lived! That really helps' Wandered Vegeta as he walked through the floor, trying to locate Nappa's room. There it was in plain view, while all the doors on the floor had the color red, this one door had a teal looking color.

"I'm going to take a guess and think that this is the room he's in." Vegeta walked to door and pulled his guns out once again.

Vegeta knocked once on the door. There stood no answer, Vegeta grew impatient and rammed down the door with his shoulder. The room shined brightly, blinding Vegeta momentarily.

"Oh boy."

_**NexcessNinjaman. **_

_I'm back._


	13. We will meet again

Chapter 13: We will meet again

A/N: Last chapter: Vegeta was given the access to take any of Grill's cars and trucks at will, for a catch though. There are papers under a seat of each of the vehicles, each one with a different assignment. If Vegeta can fulfill the assignment, then he'll get his cash. If caught than Grill has no idea who he is and then he'll go to jail.

Chapter 13: We will meet again

Vegeta knocked once on the door. There stood no answer, Vegeta grew impatient and rammed down the door with his shoulder. The room shined brightly, blinding Vegeta momentarily.

"Oh boy." Sighed Vegeta. Vegeta covered his arm over his eyes to keep him from being attacked while being blinded.

"Nappa! Show yourself! I'm not here to kill you. My boss Grill wants you to meet you. But if you rebel then I'm afraid that I am going to have to take you down with force."

"…"

"No response? Nappa I'm not kidding! This is for your sake and my mine."

The blinding lights subsided and allow Vegeta to regain his vision. Vegeta looked around Nappa's house. Cigar smoke contaminated the area. Vegeta walked into what would be the dining room area. A long marble table sat with at least fifteen chairs. There sat Nappa. A tall muscular man with his well known bald head.

Vegeta looked at Nappa. Nappa inhaled a cigar and slowly looked Vegeta. Vegeta moved his hand behind his back to reach his handgun, but Nappa quickly kept him doing so.

"Wait. Wait just a minute, you're Vegeta aren't you?" Asked Nappa.

"I know. I anticipated your arrival. What is it that you want?"

"If you anticipated my arrival then why don't you know why here?"

"Do you know why you're here?" Asked Nappa as he rose from his chair.

Vegeta looked at Nappa. He had at least four or five inches on him.

'_I want you to go to Orange Lane. There'll be a man living there that goes by the name Nappa. He's been causing some problem with my boys and nobody wants to take him out, mainly because he's cop himself. Being that you're a refuge, this shouldn't be a problem right? **He also has something that belonged to me for quite a while. He has multiple rings on his fingers but the most important one is the one with skull head with the red diamond in the right eye, and a blue diamond in the left. It's on his right hand. It always is.** Get that for me and we're talking serious money here. Let's see what you capable of Vegeta_.

Vegeta looked at Nappa's right hand. There it was the red and blue diamond. It was in between two other rings on the same finger. A dollar sign in front and a ring with sliver ring with teal colored ring in the middle. That was just the ring finger, the rest his fingers had all different kinds of rings on his fingers.

'Damn! Could this shit get any harder?' Thought Vegeta.

Nappa snapped his fingers, sending a woman along with a box. The woman opened the case. Nappa began to take off the rings off his fingers and began to load them into the box. Vegeta looked at Nappa as he continue to unload the rings off his fingers. Vegeta let out a huge sigh.

'Yep it can.'

"Come young man come." Greeted Nappa. Vegeta followed Nappa into a different room.

"You say that you're here for Grill? Right? What you explain to what the reason was?"

The woman closed the case and left the room. Vegeta watched the woman leave as she was the only way Vegeta was getting the job done.

"Yeah. He sent me over to check you out because he said something about you not pleasing his partners."

"Kenytoka! Get this man some drink. You do want some drink right?"

"Yeah whatever." Replied Vegeta.

"As I was saying. Well that's what you get when you fuck around."

Vegeta began to choke at what Nappa said.

"Excuse me?"

"Hey, if that young whippersnapper would actually do what he was told then he wouldn't be in the predicament."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Vegeta.

"Well, Grill and I had a little something to complete a while back. One thing left to another and he failed to do his part of the job and he was caught and arrested on the spot. Luckily, I was there to bail him. Although his friends would come over and start asking if I had anymore weed or marijuana on and I would start exceeding the price. His people didn't like it but I got the better half of it. So I really don't give two shits."

"So after you bailed Grill out, he wanted a Requisition?"

"Basically."

"On what?"

"I'll tell you what Vegeta. I'll pay you off if you just cancel this whole thing and tell Grill otherwise. How about that?" Offered Nappa as he tried to change the subject. Vegeta drank what was left of his drink and stood up.

"I'm sorry but I have to respectfully decline your inconsequential offer. I've know Grill for years and I'm not interested in backstabbing him for such a pathetic cause. If you excuse me I have to use your restroom."

"Down the hall to your right." Instructed Nappa. Vegeta nodded and walked into the hallway. While walking past Nappa's numerous rooms, he saw the woman that reluctantly took all of Nappa's rings folding the covers on the bed. Vegeta halted and walked into the room.

"Excuse me woman." Interrupted Vegeta.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I can see one of those rings?"

"Get the hell out of here! Do you know how much trouble I would get into? I'm not even trying my ass in trouble for some dude that wants to _see_ one of the rings."

"Look woman. Those rings don't even look expensive. So I'll tell you what. I'll go ahead and give you about a thousand dollars in cash. You can take all you money you want out of it. I just want one ring."

The woman stood there for a second.

"A thousand dollars?"

"Yeah."

"In cash?"

"Right here." Answered Vegeta as he pulled out a wad of cash.

"Which one did you want?"

"The one with the red diamond in the left and the blue in the right."

"This one?"

The woman pulled out the gold ring with red in the left eye and the blue in the right.

"Did you do something to this?"

"Hey man do you want the damn ring or not?"

"Yeah whatever. Here keep the change." Snickered Vegeta as he handed the woman the money.

"Yeah right."

Vegeta walked out of the room and walked into Nappa.

"Your leaving already?"

"A yeah. I have a meeting with another one of Grill's boys so I'll get back to you alright?"

"Yeah and about that little bribe move? Lets keep that to ourselves alright?"

"Yeah sure."

Vegeta quickly exited the house when the woman came out the room.

"Hey you bastard! This ain't a grand! This is a twenty rolled over a bunch of dollar bills! Yo Nappa! Get him he got your ring!"

Nappa jumped back and ran outside to catch up with Vegeta. Vegeta was already at the elevator.

"Hey Vegeta get over here!"

Vegeta looked back.

"Shit! No time for the elevator. Book it down the stairs!" laughed Vegeta.

Nappa called his men on his phone. The elevator opened up with Nappa's men looking for Vegeta.

"Down the stairs! Go!" Ordered Nappa. Nappa walked over to the woman.

"Which ring did he take?"

"The skull diamond."

"What! That's the one I took from the heist. That son of a- wait which one?"

"The one with the red in the left and the blue in the right."

"ha! Aha aha aha! That asshole took the wrong ring! What a moron!"

Nappa turned around to leave when he turned back around and backslapped the woman.

"That's for giving him the ring."

The woman looked up at Nappa.

"What?"

Zicke- inspiration

_Nexcess-Ninjaman _


	14. What!

Chapter 14: Huh?

A/N: I thought that I would surprise some of my reviewers by making a chapter in the middle of July. Being that I've been slacking lately. I went into what was a semi writer's block. Which I can't stand, fact of the matter is that I figured out how this story is going to end. I thought of it while I was trying to break out of this writers block.

A/N 2: Last chapter. Vegeta took on a assignment. Part of the assignment was to invade Nappa's house and retrieve a priceless ring for his partner Grill. While Vegeta was trying to persuade a mistress to give him the ring. Vegeta had to bribe the woman. By the time the woman figured out that there was nothing inside the roll money, Vegeta was out of the room. Now Nappa sent off his men to search for Vegeta. Vegeta must embark a journey back to a restaurant to get Grill.

Chapter 14: Huh?

Vegeta sped down the flight stairs trying to outrun Nappa's men. Nappa stood in front of the door and pulled out a his phone.

"I want you to bring him back. Do not hurt him. Understand! _Do not hurt him!_"

"_Yes sir_" Answered someone. Nappa closed his phone and began to laugh as he walked back to the room.

Vegeta reached the fourth floor before he was cut and shot at by one of Nappa's men. Vegeta went into screeching halt.

"Don't move Vegeta! Just give us the ring. Vegeta stood there looking at the man. Vegeta slowly reached for his back pocket which held one of the pieces he took from one of Nappa's men.

"I said don't move!" Snapped the man. He slowly crept up to Vegeta. Vegeta stood there with his hands high in the air. The man continue to slowly walk up to Vegeta. Vegeta grinned and quickly grabbed his wrist and snapped it back, breaking his wrist. The man yelled in pain dropping the gun and falling to the ground to aid his hand. Vegeta picked up the shotgun and kicked him in the face. The man grabbed his face as he tumbled down the stairs. Vegeta looked at him and started to chuckle.

"Did you actually think that I would surrender to someone like you?" Vegeta. Waltz down the stairs before a row of Nappa surrounded the area. Vegeta looked around and saw a window. Vegeta faced towards that direction and began to run at it.

"SHOOT HIM! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!" Yelled one of the man. The row opened fire, but to no avail as Vegeta jumped through the window. The row of guards ran up to look to find Vegeta. Vegeta manage to hold on to one the bars on the ladder.

"Do not kill him! Nappa wants him alive. Vegeta let go of the ladder. The guard looked out the window. Vegeta fell into the garbage bags.

"Go downstairs and get him." Order the guard. The men ran down the stairs. Vegeta shook his head to shake off the dust and dirt of his face. The guard in total disbelief.

"How the hell is he still alive?" Asked a confused guard. Vegeta rose from the trash and scattered out the alley. The rest of the guards came from the back of the building to find nothing there.

"Come back he's long gone." Grumbled the guard. Vegeta limped into his ride. He threw his body into the drivers seat.

"I hate this." Groaned Vegeta. Vegeta turned on the engine and drove off to the restaurant. He arrived at the entrance of Oratona Restaurant.

At the entrance stood a waiter.

"May I help you?"

"There's a man there waiting for me."

"Name?"

"Grill."

"Yes he's over there by the window. By the side."

Vegeta huffed and shoved the waiter out of his direction.

Grill sat there waiting for Vegeta.

"Took you long enough." Smiled Grill.

Vegeta stood there and tossed him the ring. Grill examine the ring and looked back Vegeta.

"Are you fucking out of your mind?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"This isn't the ring."

"What!" Yelled Vegeta

This was a little quick chapter to show that I have an idea on how i'm going to finish the story.

fujutsu: Let you know that I haven't let go of the story.


	15. V For Vengence

Chapter 15: V for Vengeance

A/N: Well right now my main objective is to finished up a couple of stories so I can start 07 up fresh, and that's exactly what I plan to do. With that being explained. Let us have a little recap of Framed!. Vegeta, a runaway Ex-cop that is wanted for allegedly shooting a man off the roof of a 14 story building. Vegeta runs off to an old friend in Grill and reside there for the moment. While staying put inside Grill's workplace. Grill's granted him the permission to stay there as a repercussion he must do various "favors" for him, while Vegeta's out doing these favors he'll earn money and find out more about the man who framed him.

Chapter 15: V for Vengeance

"I hate this." Groaned Vegeta. Vegeta turned on the engine and drove off to the restaurant. He arrived at the entrance of Oratona Restaurant.

At the entrance stood a waiter.

"May I help you?"

"There's a man there waiting for me."

"Name?"

"Grill."

"Yes he's over there by the window. By the side."

Vegeta huffed and shoved the waiter out of his direction.

Grill sat there waiting for Vegeta.

"Took you long enough." Smiled Grill.

Vegeta stood there and tossed him the ring. Grill examine the ring and looked back Vegeta.

"Are you fucking out of your mind?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"This isn't the ring."

"What!" Yelled Vegeta.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You said the ring with the skull with red ruby in the left eye and the blue ruby in the right."

"I said what?"

"Red ruby in the left blue ruby in the left."

"No you muscle headed moron I said red in the right and the blue in the left. I know, because I wrote it on the damn paper Vegeta. Here take this worthless shit back." Groaned Grill before tossing the ring back at Vegeta.

"What the hell is the difference? It is the same thing isn't it? Besides the fact that the eyes are different colors?"

"You want to know the difference? You want to know the fucking difference Vegeta? Fine I'll tell you the difference. This ring is fake asshole! You brought me a fake ring!" Shouted Grill.

"Wait, why would Nappa hold a ring that wasn't real?" questioned Vegeta.

"Nappa knows I'm after the ring. He almost killed me for the ring."

"Why is the ring so important?"

"Why Vegeta? Heh. Do you remember the heist of 02?"

"Yeah, 400 million dollars was stolen. And?"

"And me and Nappa were in on the heist. Along with some others, but the fact was that Nappa grabbed the most expensive part of the robbery. The grandiose ring. Knowing that he would live in such an embellished life. While I live in such a place where I have to hide out."

"You live in a mansion! What the hell are you talking about?" Exclaimed Vegeta.

"That's because I live under a false name dimwit, I didn't need the FBI on my case so I decided to ditch the problem and pursue Nappa, and obtain what was originally mine! Now do you see why this is of the utmost importance to me Vegeta?"

"Not really but I'll retrieve the ring back."

"Great. Take this." Smiled Grill as he handed Vegeta an envelope.

"What the hell is this?"

"It should be of good guidance for you."

"Alright."

"Now disperse, I must attend to this cold meal because of your incompetent thinking." Complained Grill as he brushed off Vegeta to leave."

Vegeta turned and left swiftly. "This fool is really lucky I'm on the run, nobody talks to me like I'm a sack of manure. Ho! Your time will come Grill. Your time will." Chuckled Vegeta with a smirk. Vegeta looked back at Grill. Grill looked up at Vegeta and waved him off.

"Hold on. Will you hurry your big ass up? Nappa's men could be looking for you now."

Vegeta nodded reluctantly and left.

"This man will do anything to clear his name. The reckless fool."

Vegeta hobbled into his vehicle and turn on the ignition before hearing the cocking of a weapon.

"Don't even do it to yourself Vegeta. Take the car to the end of the block. Someone's waiting for you." Chuckled the man. Vegeta snarled and hesitantly drove the car down the block.

"Now turn on this block and get the hell out."

"You better hope that I don't see your face. Better pray to Kami. Heh heh."

"I don't think you're in the situation or the predicament to be the one trying to treating me."

"We'll see."

Vegeta drove into an alley with men standing everywhere with weapons at hand waiting for Vegeta to do the dumbest move. The Vegeta stopped the car with the instructions of the man in the car, and the man in front of him.

"Alright get out of the car. With your hands up!" Shouted the man.

"Get out the car." Ordered the man behind Vegeta.

"Great job Kewi. Well, well Vegeta I see you can't stay out of trouble huh?" Congraulated a man with long brown hair in a red and white suit he looked as if he was in resemblance from someone Vegeta knew.

"I don't think I've seen you before."

"Really? You don't even know your own nephew?"

"What? Who are you?"

"I'm Raditz's kid Gometa. Pleasure to meet you. Yeah I guess you wouldn't know that being that you killed my father!" Exclaimed the man.

I never knew Raditz had a kid. That would explain the long hair. What do you want from me?"

"Nothing more then to turn you into the cops, but that would be too easy for a person like you now wouldn't it? No I won't turn you in. Oh no. You're going to work for me now."

"Ha! And why would I work for you?" Questioned Vegeta.

"Simple, you're going to turn your back on Grill." Snickered Gometa.

"You must think that I have to be a insolent ignoramus to turn my back on the man that has kept me from the authorities since day one."

"That all won't matter, once I tell you this information you will defect to me."

"What are you talking about Gometa?"

"It's quite simple Vegeta. I think you had better watch yourself when you are with Grill. The man is setting you up."

"Where is this coming from? And why are you telling me this? I thought you want to kill me for killing your father?"

"I did, but seeing you in your current state. I don't think it would please me as much to see a man of your stature incarcerated by some lowly policemen. I rather help you and make sure that you're focus is only on me. Ha! So what do you say Vegeta? Will you listen to me and take down the man that's setting you up?"

Vegeta stared into Gometa black sickening eyes.

"I want to make sure that you're telling me the truth."

"Do what it takes Vegeta. Make sure that you make the right decision." Grinned Gometa. Vegeta scuffed, before he could turn to his car, he blacked out he was smacked across the face with kewi's handgun. Vegeta woke up in a bed, with a bandage on his left cheek. Vegeta felt a hand on his face and quickly shot up.

"What the hell happen? Where am I?" Shouted Vegeta as he held his face. Vegeta looked at the person touching his wounds. A beautiful woman with creamy looking hair and tight greenish spandex suit with yellow lines around the arms.

"Hey. You feeling better?" Asked the woman. Vegeta groaned and sat up against the bedpost.

"I've been hit with worse. That Kewi's going to get it next time I see him."

"You need to relax. You're so tense and you get riled up so quickly. You need to get some sleep."

"And who are you? My fucking therapist?"

"No I'm Yagurt. Gometa's "assistant", as he likes to refer to me as. He told me to try to convince you into helping him take down Grill. I really think you should consider helping Gometa. Grill has been known to back stab a lot of people I'm letting you know as a precaution to be careful with him. Vegeta looked into Yagurt's eyes. He could see the fear and worry in them. Feeling the sincerely Vegeta rose and put on his shirt and looked at Yagurt.

"If Grill's really as bad you say he is, then I'll take care of him personally." With that, Vegeta left. Yagurt smiled and flopped on the bed.

"Damn he sexy." Squealed Yagurt. Vegeta jumped into his car and skidding into the street.

"Well Grill lets see if they're really telling the truth." Grinned Vegeta. Vegeta laughed off towards Grill's house hoping to get something together in all this confusion.

Wanted to throw in a quickie before the new year. I'm finally back in the game.

NexcessNinjaman


	16. Time will tell

Chapter 16: Time Will Tell

A/N: Vegeta met up with Grill at a local diner. Revealing what he thought was the ring that he stole from Nappa, Grill has sent Vegeta back, explaining that Vegeta had retrieved the wrong type of ring, while in his vechile about to depart, a mysterious man ambushed him, showing himself as Gometa, Raditz's son. A boy out to avenge his father's death, a death by the hands of Vegeta himself, not willing to kill Vegeta on at the moment. Gometa offers Vegeta to work with him and help take down Grill, Gometa later explained that Grill is only setting Vegeta up in the long run, Vegeta is now contemplating whether to figure out if Grill is trying to frame him, or is Gometa using him as a pawn?

Chapter 16: Time Will Tell

"Damn it's raining pretty hard again, heh what great timing." Vegeta had been driving in circles for almost a hour, trying to determine if Gometa is telling the truth.

"Maybe I'll find out something from that blue hair girl." Vegeta made a U-turn and peeled off to Grills house, unknowably heading for disaster. Vegeta pulled up to the end of the sidewalk and headed to the side of the house. There stood Bulma. Cooking as usual. Vegeta knocked on the door, startling Bulma at the moment. Bulma walked over and opened the door.

"Hey Vegeta, where have you been?? Jeez your soaking wet. How long have you been outside?"

"I've been driving around for about an hour. But all that is meaningless, right now I have to talk to you about something important. Something that will affect me and Grill."

"Oh really? Well ask away. I don't feel like cooking at the moment anyway. Sighed Bulma as she walked Vegeta to the dining room.

"How long have you been with Grill?"

"Quite a while, almost 3 years in a month. Why?"

"Did he "help" anybody else before I came here?"

"What do you mean by "help"?" Laughed Bulma.

"I'm serious woman, was there anybody else that he help hide while they were on the run?" Questioned Vegeta as he began to move in closer to Bulma. Bulma beginning to feel uncomfortable stood up.

"I don't know where you're going with this but I have to finish cooking before---" before Bulma could finish, Vegeta grabbed her arms.

"Look WOMAN!!! SOME KID ALMOST BLEW MY HEAD OFF EARILER BECAUSE HE THINKS I HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH HIS FATHER'S DEATH!!!"

"Gometa??" Asked Bulma. Vegeta's eyes shot open.

"So you do know about this???"

"No!!! I overheard Grill talking about it on the phone. Grill was here when I was here, we both came in together. Grill and Raditz use to work together. They were bounty hunters." Vegeta released Bulma after her statement. Vegeta slowly moved away from Bulma and started paced around, He shut his eyes as he began to piece everything together.

"Bounty Hunters?" Questioned Vegeta as he began to stammer.

"You're lying!! I've known Grill since we were kids!!! He would never set me up. NEVER!!"

"You believe everything that man has told you?!!!"

"SHUT UP!! YOU'RE LYING!!! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A WHORE!!!!!" Hollered Vegeta.

"WHAT?? You think I want to be here? No he's just been somewhere I could say that I lived in until I was able to get back on my feet."

"So like a whore you stayed, taking anything and everything that man gave you??"

"I did what I had to do." Growled Bulma. Vegeta looked at Bulma in disgust.

"Where is he?"

"He's gone. He won't be back until later on tonight." Vegeta shook his head and brushed past Bulma.

"Wake me up when he arrives." Ordered Vegeta as he headed up the stairs.

"Yeah…. See if that happens!!!!" Screamed Bulma as Vegeta slammed the door shut. Vegeta stunned and confused flopped on the bed trying to come up with some answers.

"What the hell is going on? First Kakorott now Grill?? I'm in this for myself now. Grill's going to have answer to me now!!" Snarled Vegeta as he talked himself to sleep. Hours had progressed, and Vegeta woke up to the sounds of footsteps. It was nightfall so he could not make out who was walking by the door. Vegeta rose up and began to pat around in search for his .35. After finding it, Vegeta stuffed it in between his pants and his back and threw on his shirt, then headed outside to seek Grill. Bulma turned around and looked at Vegeta, scoffed and went back to her routine.

Vegeta shook his head and shoved Bulma out the way and stormed up the stairs. Hearing some sort of commotion while heading to Grills room, Vegeta pulled out his .35 pressed his ear to the door. Vegeta could only make out a few words, everything else was garbled and faded, but it sounded like someone was having a conversation. Vegeta getting impatient kicked opened the door.

"GRILL!!!" Vegeta shouted as he held his .35 straightforward. Vegeta looked around to try and find where the conversation was being held. He saw that the television was on. Some sort of program with a cop trying to find a suspect. Vegeta then looked at the black chair; it looked as if someone was sitting on it. Vegeta crept towards the chair; he put his left hand on it, then spun it.

"Grill don't you even th---" Vegeta halted as he saw that no one was in it. Vegeta continued to stare at the chair, trying to think where Grill was hiding. Then he heard a cocking of a gun. Vegeta frozen stood there and waited to hear who behind, who was there waiting to end his confusing journey.

"Wo…Woman what the hell are you doing?"

"Tshh. That's funny, she would have any kind of guts to do this." Answered a familiar voice. Vegeta feeling his heart about to rip out his chest tried to figure out who was pointing the gun. Then Vegeta remembered. Vegeta slowly began to turn around.

"Hey don…don't move!!! I'll shoot." Vegeta fully rotated and looked straight at the person with gun, Vegeta snickered and crept closer pressing the gun against his chest, Vegeta began to shake his head in disbelief.

"You know you almost had there for a second there, Yamcha. Vegeta with a smug look on his face started to chuckle at Yamcha.

"I thought I killed you."

"Well Kami must love me, he also must want me to kill you myself!!! You tried to kill me more then once." Snapped Yamcha as he pressed the gun deeper into Vegeta's chest. Vegeta rolled his eyes and slapped the gun downwards where it was facing the floor.

"Where's Grill? I want nothing to do with you."

"Well you better deal with me!!! Because Grill told me to come kill you and take the money out the safe as my prize money." Vegeta did a double take then turned around to try and look for Grill's safe. Nothing but a painting.

"Heyyyy!!! Don't look over there!!! Grill said it was my money after I killed you. Vegeta turned to Yamcha then turned back to the painting.

"So Grill wants me dead too huh? And he sent you to kill me???" Questioned Vegeta as he turned back to Yamcha.

"Pretty bad hired. Must have got recommendations from Nappa." Snickered Vegeta as he walked towards the painting. Yamcha gulped and pointed his gun back at Vegeta.

"Don't move Vegeta I mean it!!!" Vegeta continued to move towards the painting. Yamcha squinted and shot towards Vegeta. Vegeta ducked at the sound of the shot and looked back at Yamcha. Yamcha opened his eyes and looked at where he shot. The bullet had hit the painting. The painting creaking back and forth fell off and exposed the safe. On the safe were red numbers decreasing rapidly.

"It's a bomb!!!" Shouted Vegeta.

"It's been running since I came into the house!!" Vegeta ran past Yamcha out the door. Yamcha confused headed towards the safe.

"No way!!! He told me to come here. Why would he set a bomb if he knew I was coming here?? Why would he give me the number to the safe? I don't get it. Let just open it. He said it was 25-14-40" Yamcha bit his lip. Hoping that the number was correct. The safe unlocked. Yamcha squealed in excitement and ransacked the safe.

"Oh man he left me so much money!!!" Yamcha elbowed the door shut and stuffed the money in his bag. As he walked out the room, the red numbers were running down less then two minutes. Vegeta grabbed Bulma by the arm.

"What the hell are you doing Vegeta!!!!" Yelled Bulma as Vegeta snatched her without saying a word. Vegeta lowered his shoulder and rammed through the front door. As he headed out to the yard he released Bulma.

"Vegeta what the hell is going on?"

"Run…."

"What??"

Vegeta fled off without anything less then that warning. Bulma looked at the house then looked back to see where Vegeta ran off to.

"Vegeta WAIT!!!" Screamed Bulma. The mansion exploded the force of the explosion blew Bulma forward. Vegeta fell to the ground at the sound of the explosion. Vegeta pushed himself up and looked through the gate to see the carnage Grill left behind. Such a beautiful house. Being burnt to the ground. Vegeta looked on in astonishment and ran back to check on Bulma. Bulma was laid out on the ground dizzy from the explosion. Vegeta grabbed her and tried to help regain her senses.

"Woman wake up!!! You got to get the hell out of here!! It's not safe anymore." As Vegeta continued to try to wake Bulma up. A weird nagging sound was heard from the sky. Vegeta heard and looked up. At the last minute he yanked Bulma out of the way. Then fell a body that still had patches of fire on it. Vegeta looked at the body and then looked at Bulma as he heard her groaned. Bulma slowly opened her eyes and looked at Vegeta.

"What happened?"

"We were almost killed." Huffed Vegeta. As Vegeta explained what happened. The body that fell from the sky jumped up and started screaming. Vegeta helped Bulma up and walked over to the body of fire.

"Oh my god I'm fire HELP!!!! I'M ON FIREEEEE!!!!!" Hollered Yamcha as he patted himself down then threw himself to the ground to roll out the fire. Vegeta looked at Yamcha and saw the bag wrapped around him.

"So he did have money in there huh?" Questioned Vegeta as he inched closer to Yamcha.

Yamcha was more relax now that he put out the remaining embers. He sighed and looked at Vegeta.

"Yeah. A lot got to be at least a hundred thousand in here." Wheezed Yamcha. Vegeta looked back at Bulma. Bulma shrugged. Vegeta looked back at Yamcha. Yamcha still looking around for any fire looked up at Vegeta. Seeing Vegeta's face. Yamcha groaned.

"Come on man. You're not serious?? This is a lot of money." Yamcha whimpered. Vegeta grinned and gave Yamcha a right hook right on the chin, knocking him unconscious instantly. Vegeta opened the bag. Some soot puffed out. Vegeta started to count the bills that was in decent condition and handed Bulma some money.

"Take this and go. Be careful and stay away from Grill. I got something to take care of with that guy." Bulma nodded. The sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance. Vegeta looked at Bulma and sprinted to his car. Bulma watched on as he started the ignition. Vegeta sped off. Bulma looked at the money in her hand, then looked at Yamcha. Bulma stuffed the money in her pocket and collapsed on the floor, to add to the scene. Vegeta looked at the rear view and shook his head.

"All this to get back at me?? This has got to come to a end.". Vegeta turned into a busy street and blended in. As he waited for the light to turn. All Vegeta could do was wonder.

"There has got to be a reason for this. I have to find that Gometa kid. I know he's going to have some answers for me."

Vegeta peeled and turned off, hoping now that some of his question will lead to some answers.

Nexcess


End file.
